the great beas-wait im not a beast!
by Amvmaster
Summary: this a crossover between me and Nicdragon8's stories where my OC from 'I woke up a faunas' is dropped in the middle of Axel's version of remnant(the great beasts of remnant) so please come inside take a load off grab a sprite or whatever and enjoy how one majorly annoyed faunas meets the also annoyed hunter...oh joy. two SI fic's collide, OOC, OC's
1. prologue

**hey guys!**

 ***KNOCK KNOCK!***

 **phew sorry hold on a minute**

 ***THROWS THE DOOR OPEN***

 **"OI YOU READY OVER THERE!?"**

 **"YEP JUST WAITING FOR YOU!"**

 **sorry that was Nicdragon8**

 **alright explanations are to be given which will happen now**

 **me and Nicdragon have been collaborating ideas with each other, first it happened with my SI story i woke up a faunas, then it lead to me giving a couple ideas with his crossover SI fic the great beast comes to remnant.**

 **so me and good ol Nic have been just discussing a crossover between our own individual works and with permission from Nic ive officially been green light on writing such a fic.**

 **so here it is the fic which has taken me a while to think about of the how when and why**

 ***now for those who are just tuning in now dont worry you dont have to read "I woke up a faunas" to understand or get in the mood of it, but it is recommended that you give Nics fanfic a read to understand somethings first.**

 **now then for those who have read my fic this is going off the end of Chapter 5 "betrayal is a bitch and so is war get it?"**

 **now then disclaimer neither me or Nicdragon8 own rwby or far cry if we did well we wouldnt be doing this now would we?**

 **aright onto the reading!**

* * *

"Karin help me your dumbass of a brother is trying to kill me again help!" I shouted at her but she just stood there.

"Uh Karin what are you doing need help, oh damn you are one strong mother fucker aren't you?" I commented as Karin still did nothing

"Karin this isn't funny, please help me?" I asked as I felt myself getting deeper and deeper into the ground as I felt my arms shake, I pump most of my aura into my arms as it was slowly stopping the shaking but not the pressure.

"Karin this isn't a joke he's seriously trying to kill me so could please oh I don't know HELP!" I yelled but she still didn't move why won't she help?

"No I will not help, especially something as evil as you, War kill him and lets be done with this world" as soon as I heard those words my eyes widen as my face completely turned towards Karin as I stopped resisting I felt wars sword was pulled back.

What?

"With pleasure" War's voice chimed in as I looked back at him and watched in slow motion as he held his blade over his head as I finally noticed it was like 9 or something at night I think as the moon was shone over head as I saw it shining right behind wars body as it shadowed mine.

And as slow as it seemed to me I swung downwards

What?

Why are they doing this? I'm not evil, I'm just me that's all I wouldn't hurt anyone unless they deserved it, I wouldn't touch someone unless they wanted to me, I'm a virgin for fucks sake that should be enough evidence for that, I hunt the bad guys, I do the good not the bad, I don't mean to hurt anyone, so how am I evil?

I don't understand, why?

Tell me why?

Why am I the evil one!?

Why?

Please say something please don't leave me here cold and alone please don't, I need to know i need to know cause if I don't then how would I say sorry.

so please tell me!

Please

And like that wars sword made contact with me and all I saw was black

I still don't know what i did wrong and I don't think I'll ever know

Ever again

switching to 3rd pov

"Let's leave, we have stayed too long in this place and with your fight with that other guy I think we have made an impression, so let's leave" Karin said as she walked past war as he hefted his bloody blade on his shoulder

"Yeah I guess the guy might of ran but damn he was something to fight almost had to resort to magic to kill him, it's a shame I won't be able to find another one like him again, oh well" War said as he followed his sister along.

"War we'll find another guy for you to fight for now let's go back and tell Levi about us fixing his mistake, he'll be happy we did this for him, considering he finds mistakes to be annoying" Karin said as she and war both smiled at each other as they expected so much praise from their older sibling.

"Yeah can't wait to see the face he'll make once i tell him i killed him sigh it'll be something" War said with a smirk as Karin rolled her eyes as she pulled out a key and stuck it in air as she twisted it and a portal opened up as they quickly stepped through it. Now here lies our soon to be dead hero as he lies on the ground past out from the sudden pain.

Suddenly out of nowhere a portal opened up as a woman with blonde and white highlights, with a blue sparkle like dress casually walked out and froze

"ooooooooh this does not look good" she said as she saw the corpse, the woman clicked his finger as a note pad appeared in her hands

Opening up said note pad she took a couple seconds before she shut the book breathed in slowly and then let out a long breath

"Ok ok I can fix this I can fix this, I mean I can fix this but…oh boy this is not going to end well" she said covering her face

"Well well well isn't this interesting" said a sudden voice making the woman jump in shock, spinning around she saw a man in a tall black cloak like jacket walk towards her

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no y-y-your him" the woman said in fright as the man chuckled

"Well good news you do know me, so what brings the infamous screw up fairy here?" the man said as woman froze

"I well um how do I explain this uuuuuuuuuh" the woman said as she looked nervous and fidgeted a bit

"hehehehe take it easy I'm not going to hurt you, or better yet fire you" the man said as the woman slowly let out a sigh of relief

"I mean why would fire someone for screwing up once? That's just bad for business" the man said as he casually walked right over to the woman

"So tell me what brings you here?" the man asked as he looked down the corpse

"Well I just thought that I could well, borrow your uh project" the woman said as the man stared at her blankly or looked like the woman couldn't tell under that creepy black hood

"…meh sure" the man said as the woman blinked

"Wait what?" she asked in shock hearing that her basic boss just said yes

"Yeah hell take him maybe you could use him more than what I'm getting out of him" the man said as he crouched down and placed his hand over the corpse's chest

"Uh b-but why?" the woman asked as she watched as the corpses chest was slowly healed

"cause I'm going to be the first one to admit this but his story at this very moment is…..ok fucking bullshit seriously I don't know what I was thinking at the time but now that I have taken some time and the fact I've run out of ideas for this world you could say things have turned a bit sour around about now" the man said as the corpse's skin texture turned from purple to a healthier shade of his original tanned self

"Um wow so you sure I can take him?" the woman asked as the man chuckled

"yeah do whatever you want he needs a better restart especially after my sigh stupid sibling's stupidity, look I admit I'm not perfect and neither are they but they kind went overboard with that evil bullshit thing sooooooooo yeah you can take him" the man said as he looked up to the woman

"Yes thank you sir I you won't regret this" she said as the man chuckled

"Well just wait a minute annnnnnnnd" the man then casually moved his hand into the corpse's stomach and pulled out a red orb

"Alright this is Kuruma and now that done I just need to" the man then clicked his fingers and the woman didn't see what happened

"Uh what just happened?" she asked as the man chuckled

"as I said you can take him but I'm just going to leave him with the following, his clothes, his memories and his ahem faunas features and his aura, other than that his weapons and most of his shit will not be with him when you take him" the man said as the woman blinked in shock

"Wait so your basically nerfing your project!?" she yelled as the man just let out a laugh

"Hahahahaha yep, nothing's better than watching them squirm as they try to figure out their lives" the man said as the woman couldn't help but sweat drop at her bosses quirks

"Well then so do I explain to him what happens or what?" the woman asked as she looked down back at the corpse

"This world is going to be destroyed as soon as you take him after that telling him would torture him so yeah no, best not to just let him have a second chance without knowing the why, not yet of course" the man said as he tapped the corpse's chest slowly as the clothes slowly mended themselves back to pristine conditions.

"That's cruel sir" the woman said with a frown as the man just let out an emotionless chuckle

"I know but it's better for him, now then go take him to wherever you're going to drop him off" the man said standing up as the woman slowly nodded her head

"yes sir, I'll try not to fail" the woman said with a serious expression

"please failure is what makes things interesting, especially when it comes down to our job" the man said as the woman couldn't help but fell he had a large and wide grin hidden under that hood of his.

"Now take the little shit so I can destroy this place" the man said as the woman quickly nodded and opened a portal and clicked her fingers causing the corpse to float and follow her into the portal.

As soon as the portal was gone the man sighed and looked up and stared at the broken moon

"Maybe this time he'll have an easier time there?" the man said as he clicked his fingers

And just like that the universe of remnant was gone forever like it never existed in the first place

"And maybe this time the guy can finally get fucking laid" the man said as he finally disappeared out of existence

Prologue end

* * *

 **oh god you wont believe how long this took to write**

 **actually it took about 3 hours and 20 minutes for editing**

 **but thats not the point, the point is...actually ive lost the point shit**

 **alright anyway how'd ya like it?**

 **was it good? was it bad?**

 **oh well just dont forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **a review**

 **and until next time**

 **LATERS!**


	2. in comes the faunas

**alright this admittedly took a while to write**

 **ok heres some background recently my laptop's been on the fucked side...yeah means I wasn't able to any writing which infuriated me allot**

 **and it took a editing this chapter a while but here it is admittedly this has been posted just at the same time as this story has gone up**

 **but any way just get the reading I have enough of a headache trying to get my head around it as well**

* * *

Chapter 1

The emerald forest stretched around the south of vale like a blanket and surrounded the quite peaceful and very technological oriented city (not like atlas but compared to 21st century cities, yeah big difference)

Filled in said forest was grimm, the man antagonist towards the human and faunas species

Now we are not going into too much detail of said history between the three species, but let's just say shit happened things got fucked and now things are now unfucked to an extent (the way I see the history of remnant)

So anyway we turn to towards a certain small clearing within the forest

Said clear was just as it says, its clear and only filled with grass

Well unless you also count the body of a person that laid in the grass filled clearing

Said person looked like he was about 19 maybe older if the account or lack of scars around his face count.

Rustling was heard from across the clearing as at the edge a large bipedal black wolf walked out

A beowolf

It sniffed the air a couple times and then looked directly at the body of the person, seeing said person was unconscious the grimm growled lightly in appreciation seeing as its next target was an easy sleeping prey.

Getting down low on all feet the grimm slowly stalked towards the body making sure not to make too much noise and kept its growling low

Unlike most beowolves this one appeared to be smarter, most likely been through some fights and decided to take a lesson or two from its own counter parts, the wolf.

Making sure to keep low the beowolf moved closer and closer but stopped suddenly as the wind brush right into its face

The person didn't move as it was still unconscious

The beowolf slowly continued to creep forwards getting closer and closer until it stopped

Seeing as its target was not about 2 metres away the beowolves jaw slowly opened up ready to take the killing blow right in the jugular

Knowing from experience from its many of kill the beowolf knew this was the quickest easiest way to kill its target

So dropping lower just about a centimetre high from the ground the beowolf waited and then

Pounced

"nice try" the beowolf heard mid pounce as it suddenly found its head was locked around something

"but I'm no ones easy bitch" and suddenly the beowolves world was flipped around literally

And suddenly the beowolf turned into ash

The now conscious person sighed as he grabbed his head feeling a sudden headache fly right through his head

"aaaaah wonderful, just fucking wonderful" the person said as he felt his aura slowly soothe his head

"where the fuck am I?" the person asked as his eyes looked around

Seeing he was in clearing he quickly tapped his self, trying to find something but after patting himself for a while and coming up with nothing he sighed in annoyance

"tsh well I don't have my stuff and I'm pretty sure I'm still alive, if that beowolf was any indication" the person said as he slowly stood up

Looking down at himself he found he was wearing a black and blue trimmed hooded long jacket that reached his knees, under that a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of black cargo pants held up by a black belt, a pair of grey sneakers and finally a pair of black armoured gloves.

'clothes haven't changed, look a bit newer though' the man thought as he slowly felt his fox ears twitch as he heard the forest's sounds

His twin fox tails sway to and from and slowed with each sway until they stopped froze still in time

The person's eyes closed as his nose sniffed the air

About 5 minutes later the person's eyes shot open as he quickly jumped backwards

Watching with narrowed eyes a white blur landed right where the person was, claws embedded into the earth the person watched in mid as the sudden blur turned into a feral looking woman

Landing on the ground with a crouch the person was about to say something but stopped as the woman growled openly at him, the person's animal instincts quickly take over as his finger nails sharpen into claws, his teeth turn sharp and pointed and his blue eyes turned blood red

Not seeing the woman as a woman or another person but an animal a savage and unforgiving predator

"come get some!" the person roared as flying forwards on all fours as the woman, no predator followed suite roaring at the challenge as she snarled and charged right at the person.

As the two met claw for claw the negative energy caused from the two's bout slowly attracted the local grimm in the area

Mainly a certain old grimm located in a cave quite some ways away

The person grunted in slight pain as he found himself nearly on the metaphorical ropes against the predator

'geez if it wasn't for my aura I would have been dead at the first clash' the person thought as he dodged a clawed swipe from the predator and threw an uppercut in the predators mid-section sending her in the air and tumble along the ground but quickly rolled back onto her feet as her teeth gnashed against each other.

The person mildly stared as the predator held her stomach and leaned on her other arm to keep her from falling over

Watching onwards the person froze hearing something in the distance, something he hand exactly heard in a very very long time ago

And it appeared the predator also heard it as the both of them faced one direction seeing as the tree line exploded with longs and debris going everywhere.

Covering his face the person move his arm out of the way to see a very large deathstalker bashing its pincers together

The predator growled in hostility finding her fight being interrupted and the person groaned find himself in the middle of an annoying three way fight

"oh isn't this just fucking wonderful" the person bitterly stated in annoyance

*ROAR!* the predator seemed to agree as she launched herself right at deathstalker he claws ready to tear the large crustacean limbs off

But found herself dodging mid leap from the deathstalkers stinger

Growling she launched herself right at the stinger and latched on tight as she scratched the joint holding the stinger in place

The person watching this decided this was the time to escape so without even second thinking of staying helping

'fuck helping this is that bitches problem!' the person thought as he quickly ran off full speed on all fours as he used his aura to fuel his four legged sprint

LATER

The person casually stopped as he found himself just outside of a large looking concrete wall

Leaning his hand against a tree and taking long deep breath of air he gave himself a minute before he decided to follow along the wall until his got to an entrance

'this is probably going to take too long, might as well climb this instead' he thought as he slowly walked onwards as he casually pulled his hood over his head and slowly tied his tails around his waist as they were instantly hidden under his coat

"alright looks like I'm going up" the person said out loud as he quickly jumped and stabbed his claws into the wall and slowly pulled himself up along the wall until his hands were on the ledge

Pulling himself slowly the person blinked in shock as he found not a settlement but

"vale? What the hell vale didn't have a wall last time I was here" the person said in confusion staring at the city in confusion

After a while of contemplating issue of confusion the person sat down against the walls ledge and jus sighed

"why do I have a feeling I'm missing something here?" he asked himself casually as he watched the people in the streets move around

After a while longer he blinked as he remembered something interesting

"why isn't anyone getting ready for the vytal festival?" the person asked as he just saw no decorations or anything like the sort

Narrowing his eyes he felt his ears twitch as he heard a certain distinct sound, even with the city sounds he could still hear something like….muffled screaming

Widening his eyes the person's head faced the where the muffled screams were and quickly pushed himself of the walls ledge, landing on a nearby roof top with a roll to his feet, he quickly sprinted and leapt over roof tops and stopped at one roof ledge and looked down

Eyes narrowed he found something he knew was all too familiar with

"hehehehe not so hot now bitch, aren't ya!" yelled a man as he held a woman's mouth while the other hand clutched onto a gun that was pointed in the small of the womans back.

The woman herself had tears in her eyes as her muffled cries made the man laugh with glee

"hahahahahaha shhhh shhh don't worry it will over as soon as I get what I wan-"

*BAM!*

Suddenly without even noticing it the woman heard a something hit something and the man released her

Quickly jumping away in fright she turned to see her savour holding a simple metal pipe and stared down at the man that threatened her life

Without even saying anything more the woman savour quickly picked up the mans gun and slid it under his large black and blue trimmed hooded jacket

"your safe" was all he said as he suddenly jumped up onto the wall and leapt off that as he grabbed the roof ledge and pulled himself up and over leaving a fairly shaken up woman and unconscious man behind.

"w-what?" the woman asked in shock but quickly decided to call the police and tell them what just happened

While this happened the person casually watched from another roof top as the woman quickly ran off.

"well isn't this an interesting predicament I'm in" the person said, slowly looking upwards he remembered vale being more… different way more different

Biggest difference was he didn't remember vale having such a large wall before yeah there was one before but it wasn't just this big or thick.

Slightly contemplating his next move the person just looked back the ground and shrugged

"meh I'll wing it" as soon as he said that he quickly jumped off the roof

* * *

 **and I'm done!**

 **alright that's it I hope you all enjoyed this cause the next chapter will involve Axel or in this case Nicdragon8's SI/OC**

 **and until then just please don't forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


	3. I got a job then I lost it

**yo hows it going people, not going to leave you guys hanging so I'm just going to say thank you for Nicdragon8 for taking his time to beta this chapter, really helped me out with it**

 **also...yeah that's pretty much it so i'll leave everyone to it**

 **disclaimer: WE DO NOT IN NO WAY OWN THIS SHIT**

* * *

Chapter 2

(HAMISH'S POV)

A week has passed since I got here and I've got to say I'm not really a worry wart or anything, but these major attacks on the kingdoms are pretty serious. I mean just this month a nearby dust train was attacked and nearly almost all of the passengers died from something, not allot to go along with, but it still made me a bit cautious considering the perpetrators are done by only one person and one person only.

That or its bunch of domesticated wolves, you never know when it comes to Remnant or that's what I've learned from my ahem previous experiences can actually attest to that.

Oh well you may be wondering 'Hamish what have you been up to in the last week?'

Well that's easy I've been trying to survive in what I do best, or in my case trying not to get my ass killed.

*Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang!*

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" I yelled as I ducked and dodged under the constant fire I was in.

Yeah that's right, I was in the middle of a fire fight, not really the smartest times to have a small recap but hey what can you do? (Other than staying alive!)

"KILL THE TRAITOR!" a random white fang man yelled as I quietly took out a grenade out of my coat.

"How the fuck am I traitor? I was never on your stupid ass side in the first place!" I yelled back pulling the pin and throwing the grenade while I kept running.

Yeah that's right I'm taking on the white, not my first time by the way, it's just this time these fuckers are not trying to recruit me, but instead are trying to kill me…all in all nothing has changed now that I think about it.

*BANG!*

"Whoa!" I yelled quickly ducking onto the ground I saw a large sized bullet hole appear just in front of me.

"Snipers!? Really inside!?" I yelled as I quickly rolled to the left as a large bullet holes followed suit until I got behind a large wooden crate and quickly pushed my back up against it.

"Where's that grenade I threw get to?" I wondered mildly confused.

*BOOM!*

"…..nevermind!" I yelled

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" looking to the left I saw a white fang grunt charge at me with a sword held over his head.

"Nope!" I yelped quickly jumping up and throwing a punch into the masked grunts head knocking him on instant contact.

"Huh... that was easy-WHOA!" I quickly stopped that sentence as a barrage of bullets flew right at me as I quickly dropped back to the ground.

"Should have seen that coming." I muttered as I pulled out another grenade and pulled the pin, this grenade though was a smoke, so I quickly threw the white smoke filled can over at the barrage of bullets.

Quickly the smoke filled the room and the white stopped firing.

Grinning slightly to myself I quickly and silently jumped back to my feet and moved around until I was behind the grunts, with a silent snicker I moved right up to the grunts wolf ears and said.

"Hello!" and with my best mine turtle impression I quickly drop and moved back and watched as the grunt started to scream in horror as he started to fire randomly through the smoke.

Suddenly just like that the entire room erupted with the sound of screaming, gun fire and my snickering.

2 minutes later I sat on a crate in the middle of the warehouse I had just broken into with white fang all on the ground, either dead or knocked out most likely knocked out if anyone was smart enough to unlock their auras hope so, killing aint fun.

"So yeah I guess I should call the cops now or something" I said out loud as I jumped off the crates and picked up a random grunts sword which was incidentally the same one the grunt before held when he charged at me.

"Hmmmm nice sword." I muttered as I was some what impressed considering I thought this was a cheaply made sword, turned out it was a beautifully crafted sword.

"Now where did you get this I wonder?" I questioned looking at the grunt as I saw a sheath on his back.

Flipping him over with my foot I saw a black sheath that roughly was the same size that could hold the blade in.

"Well guess you won't be needing this anytime soon" I said as I sliced the leather holder off the sheath and picked it up.

Holding the sheath up to my eyes I could obviously tell the thing was made of metal which was weird for a sheath to be and the fact it was more of long black metal bar could have made me second guess it for being just that a black metal bar.

Sheathing the katana in I slid the metal sheath along the middle of my back with the hilt popping out of right hip I consciously tested unsheathing slowly and swinging a couple times

"Good weight, good balance, good weapon" I said twirling the blade around my hand and sheathed it.

Look at me I'm just your everyday ronanoa zoro.

"Cough... cough oi traitor" I quickly turned around and watched as a white fang grunt stumbled over and to a nearby support beam.

"You're a disgrace to your own race." the guy said as he slowly held his hand out showing a detonator.

"oh shit!" I yelled as I quickly heard a beep go off as I quickly turned and ran towards the closest exit, which was a window

"Mother-"

*BOOOOOM!*

"-FUUUUUUCKEEEEEEEER!" I yelled as the explosion went off and sent me crashing through the window and hitting the ground with a thud.

Tumbling along the ground a couple times I couldn't help but just grunt every roll until I stopped on my back.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooookay no more fucking around" I managed to say before I slowly sat up and sighed, my bones cracked with the movement causing me to flinch slightly but not like I didn't mind it but it really sent reminder like jolts that just told me that I am not doing that again.

'Siiiiiiiiigh'

"Alright let's go" I said slowly standing myself up, I casually dusted myself off slowly while my aura slowly started to heal the more minor damages that my body has endured in the last 10? Maybe 20 minutes? I don't know.

Making sure that sword I picked up was still on my back I sighed in relief and made scat before the police decided that I was some terrorist or some shit.(you can never know with the authorities)

Well can't help but say this is just another day for your not so friendly neighbourhood vigilante.

LINE BREAK

The next morning I couldn't help but groan and trudged towards a nearby garage seeing as I had dropped in the last couple days to see if they had any jobs for me, I mean you can't help but ask every now and again, that and I'm kinda running low on money since I pawned that gun a week ago I've been living off that for the week but since I'm in a world where a normal average gun adds up to around about 300 dollars living off such a sum isn't exactly the best deal.

So here I am asking this garage if they had any jobs for me

"So you come into my shop and offer yourself up for any job I have?" the old man asked or well pointed out.

"Well any job has a within reason added to it, but other than that... yeah. Hell I'll even take sweeping your shops floors" I said trying to sound sincere but this man's eyes just glared right through it.

"Hmph"

"So you think I'll only take in any random chump from the street and give them money after doing a half assed job then?" the old man said getting a frown from me.

"Uh... no I don't think s-"

"You're damn right no, so tell me why the hell should I give you a job then?" the old man interrupted me.

"Well answer me boy. Tell me why should I give you a job and don't waste my time with some bullshit about how you can make my shop better or anything cause if you do I'll throw you out right this instant." the old man said as he was very serious.

"Sir I don't think you want my answer." I said seriously.

"And why's that?" he asked

"Simple cause as soon as I say it you're going to take that bat nearby and threaten me to get out." I said seriously and I meant it this guy was going to kick me out.

"Well boy tell me and let's see what happens." the old man said, and he just had to ask didn't he.

"Ok fine, I'm homeless and broke, I could have walked into any establishment and ask for a job and I could have come up with some elaborative lie about how I am the best of the best but instead I came here and offer my services to you and you have the fucking gull to insult and insinuate stupid and unlikely situations of how I am just going to do some half assed job, fucking hell as far as I see it, you've already made your decision so how about you quit wasting both our times and tell me if have a job sweeping your floors or not cause I really don't care which I get." I said as blatantly blunt as possible

30 second of silence later the old man sighed and rubbed his eyes.

'Sigh'

"Go and pick up a broom, I'll have Nick give you a tour and where you should dump the dirt." the old man said, which mildly surprised me for a second.

"Wait what?"

"I said you got the job now get the fuck out of here" the man said as sternly as possible, so without a second thought I quickly got up and walked out the door into the main waiting room and blinked a couple times in surprise.

"Did I just get a job?" I questioned myself wondering what the hell just happened.

"Well now it appears the boss's mood has improved a little." the secretary said breaking out of my thoughts.

"Uh sorry?" I asked not really sure what she meant I mean the guy looked a little aggravated but mood?

"Sorry boss has had some very…harsh customers demanding constant work to be done on their vehicles and lately there's been quite a lot of accidents on the roads, so we have been quite backed up lately with a lot of requests for repairs." The secretary said sighing as I quietly noticed the black rings under her eyes.

Sleepless nights, flinches every now and again when a large booming car drives past, this woman is a victim of paranoia.

"Well I'm just here to sweep the floors and keep the shop as clean as it needs, but if there's trouble don't worry I'll take of it." I said with a smile watching as the secretary mood went from said worry to a more brighter look.

"Thank you. Its nice to hear that." She said as I couldn't help but chuckle.

"No worries, anyway someone called Nick is supposed to give me tour. Do you know where he is?" I asked as the secretary nodded.

"Yes, he's in the shop. Give me a second and I'll call him in for you" She said as she made a quick call.

As she did that, I silently walked to the window that showed the entire shop inside, as I saw the entire thing was completely filled with cars ranging from different makes and models, but mostly street cars, most likely the those customers that have been causing some paranoia if I take a wild guess.

I found the engines in remnant to always be fascinating, with the way they run, how they're fueled, to their more environmentally friendliness all in all seeing and believing seem to make these cars to some of the coolest shit on the block, if it wasn't for the fact most if not all weapons trumped them by allot.

Lightly feeling the hilt of my sword in my hand I couldn't help but feel as if I'm missing something, oh well not like I give a shit now.

"Ah Nick, come in this is….sorry I never got your name." The secretary said as I turned around and smiled at her.

"It's ok, I'm Hamish" I said holding my hand out to the guy named Nick.

"Hi Hamish I'm Nick, I was told that you'll be cleaning the shop for us." Nick said politely.

"Hahaha, yeah I'll be cleaning up your shit around the shop." I said with a chuckle as I got a chuckle from him back.

"Alright well then come on I'll show you the shop and where you can drop your stuff off." Nick said as I quietly followed him into the shop.

(AXEL'S POV)

Walking into work I couldn't help, but stop mid step as I smelt the air.

Weird I know but for some reason the smell just seemed strong.

Strong enough for me to feel…. threatened.

Without a second thought I quickly pulled out my 44. and slowly walked into the shop, gun in hand.

The scent slowly started to make me think back a bit trying as if my hunter instincts were telling me something.

"This is some weird shit." I heard from the break room as the scent slowly trailed towards it.

"Yeah, well that's the shop for you, don't worry you'll get used to it" I heard Nick say.

I quickly looked at my 44. and sighed, this probably nothing so I just holstered my gun and walked inside.

"Oh hey Axel" Nick called out getting my attention.

"Hey Nick... uh who's this?" I asked as I saw a tall male wearing a black and blue hooded jacket that reached his knees while he wore a pair of black cargo pants and grey sneakers, I took instant notice of his extra features which was a large brown bushy fox tail.

Huh I haven't seen a fox faunas in vale before, but then again haven't seen too many faunas anywhere lately.

"Oh this is Hamish, he'll be our well janitor." Nick introduced as the faunas in question pulled his hood off his head showing his slightly tanned face as he wore a black bandana over his head, he hand a slight start of a goatee on his chin and he just looked familiar.

"Yo, how's it going mate?" Hamish said to me holding his hand out/

Grabbing his hand I narrowed my eyes slightly when I heard his accent, sounded honestly a bit Australian just a bit if the way he said mate had anything to do with it/

"It's going good I'm Axel and you're going to be our janitor?" I asked as I took as we shook hands, he was a bit gentle with his hand shake, probably nervous.

"Uh, yeah your boss gave me the job." Hamish said as I looked at him in confusion.

Wait really that easy?

Even though I had to go through a test to get my job, he just asks for one and he got one?

That's unfair compared to me fixing Ricardo's car for him

"Yeah apparently he's been stressed lately and I told him I could clean the shop for him for a cheap price." Hamish said quickly as if he was trying to diffuse my anger.

Which was kinda working...I guess.

"Well Axel, we got allot to do today. The gangs in town have been a bit hostel lately, so we better get to fixing their cars up." Nick said as he quickly left towards the shop.

"Guess we should get to work then." Hamish said as he unzipped his coat and placed it inside of a locker with a long katana inside.

Quietly following his lead I placed all of my weapons in my own locker.

Watching Hamish slowly move out into the shop with a broom in hand I saw he wore a black sleeveless shirt, seeing his arms I saw that hand a lot of small scars on his forearms.

I couldn't help but wonder why did he look so familiar to me.

"Weird, going to have to find a bit more about him." I muttered as I slowly made my way into the shop and quietly moved to my first car.

While I worked I let my eyes drift off every now and again watching as Hamish calmly swept the shop.

His tail moved from left to right every now and again with the beat of the old radio playing through the entire shop, shaking my head of the distractions I quietly worked on the car in front of me.

Hopefully something will come to my mind later.

Until then I just quietly did my work and when I was finished I closed the bonnet of the last car I had and sighed

"Pheeeeeeew, that was tiring" I said looking at the time seeing as I just about done with the day I casually made my way into break room and got ready to leave.

"So how's the new guy doing?" I heard Ricardo suddenly ask behind me.

"Huh... oh Hamish, yeah he's doing fine. Sweeps around the shop until we're done with a car and does a quick clean up job." I said as I remembered how silent Hamish was when he did the job.

"Good" Ricardo said as he casually just walked off towards Hamish.

"That was... weird" I said outloud.

"Boss is a bit on edge lately." I heard Nick said as I looked at him confusingly.

"How come?" I asked not really sure what Nick meant.

"Well... some of the gangs have been bit on his case about deadlines and their threats are kinda getting worse and worse everyday, it's only a matter of time before something hap-"

*SLAM!*

Before nick could finish his sentence the side door connecting the office was slammed opened

"WHERE THE HELL IS ROJOS!?" A man shouted as he came barging into the shop. He wore a white wife beater shirt and blue jeans, while he had a basic millimetre of black hair on his head(he looked like your average Mexican gangsta).

"Oooooh... you mean like this?" I casually said as nick couldn't help but look a little panicked.

(HAMISH POV)

"Well this is awkward." I said as I watched as this guy casually walked towards me and the boss as his stomped his feet.

"Rojos, where's my damn car!?" The man yelled.

'Sigh'

"Rico can you please not barge into my garage." The boss said casually

"I don't give a shit about your garage, now where's my car!?" The guy called Rico yelled again.

I blinked in focus as my hidden fox ears tended to make everything a bit hard not to be affected, but loud shit.

"Your car is right here Rico, so calm down." The boss said as Rico looked like he was about to blow a fuse.

"Really, this is my car? Oh, ok then why the hell did it take you just 2 weeks to get to it then!? Were you busy dealing with the other cars or did you decide that I'm not worth your time?" The man said as he looked a bit agitated.

Seeing as the boss was going to have a problem, I sighed and walked in front of him.

"Look man calm it down, I'm pretty sure it's nothing personal'" I said with my hands held outwards towards him.

"Oh who the fuck are you to tell me what to you fucking animal." Rico said as he looked at me with a disgusted look on his face.

"Excuse me what does me being a faunas hav-"

"Look you fucking animal I'm going to give your furry ass 10 seconds before I mak-GASP"

Before he finished his sentence I slammed my fist into his throat and quickly grabbed his neck and casually and nonchalantly held him up over my head.

"Look here you fucking little shit. If anyone is going to do anything then it's you walking the fuck away before I decide to shove my broomstick up your fucking ass and throw you into the street like you are a piece of no use garbage, do you understand me!?" I yelled as I watched as the guy latched onto my wrist and tried make me let go of him.

"I can't hear you, speak up!" I yelled at him as I slowly heard gasps of jumbled words until I heard.

"F-fine I'll go!" and just like that I dropped him on the ground, he groaned and gasped as he quickly turned and ran out of the shop.

I took a couple deep breaths and slowly relaxed as I looked back to the boss as he seemed a bit stunned at first, but then gave me a hard look and then said two words I never expected him to say.

"You're fired."

…

…

…

"WHAT!?"

Chapter 2 end

* * *

 **got to say Nicdragon8 does a very good beta, cant say I couldn't have picked anyone else**

 **or well actually now that I think about it I literally had no choice, but not like I cant complain still better than nothing**

 **so with that I leave you all with just asking if you could leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and a review**

 **LATERS**


	4. the meeting and the explaination

**well here we go another chapter and well you know how it goes**

 **so disclaimer as I said before many times I and neither does Nicdragon8 own anything to do with rwby or far cry, that is all**

* * *

Chapter 3 start

(HAMISH'S POV)

Slowly walking out of the garage, I gave a quick wave goodbye to the secretary and with the little money I had just earned(which was about 60 lien), I made my way to the closest bakery around.

The reason why I went to the bakery was because I was kind of hungry and I thought some food in my stomach could make me feel better.

And with my income it was either this or nothing.

So walking into the bakery I quickly asked for a couple cheese covered buns and left with a small bag filled with four of them.

After that I casually pulled one out and started to eat it.

Here I was jobless homeless and the only thing that could cheer me up was a cheese covered bun.

"This is starting to feel more and more like home." I muttered knowing fully well that it was indeed sound like I was back home, just well this time I was homeless and I am faunas, I have a sword and bat shit crazy powers….yeah exactly like home(#sarcasm).

Slowly minding my business I made my way through a crowd of people until I stopped at one point and walked down an alleyway near by.

"You know I've noticed you've been following me for a while now" I said casually finishing the rest of my cheese bun and grabbing another from my bag while I spun around and found Axel in his grey leather jacket with shoulder armour, a white t shirt with a chopper on it, blue jeans, leather gloves, a watch and a pair of sneakers, hell all he needs is a pair of black aviator and you could call him your average American Tom Cruise.

"Who are you really?" Axel asked straight up at me.

"Uh... I'm pretty sure that I told you that my name is Hamish, unless I am of course not him." I said not really to sure myself now.

Am I Hamish? I think I am huh I must be him then.

"No who are you really? He asked as I was starting to get confused by this.

"No ordinary person can just pick up some guy up like it was nothing back there and yet you did, so you either got to be a huntsman or something else" Axel said as his right finger twitched, itchy trigger finger huh?

"Huh... got to give you props for that I am indeed something else, what I am is simple-" I paused and ate the rest of my bun while my hand pulled out a grenade

"and that's not stupid" I said with a mouth full as I pulled the pin and threw on the ground.

Quickly looking away the flash bang went off as I quickly ignored the deafness and ran toward Axel pulling out my sword I swung but stopped with the blade just an inch away from Axel's throat.

I watched as he blinked away the flash and look at me in shock

"Now now let's not have a panic attack, I mean we just got here." I said simply until I heard a-

"CLICK"

I felt something under my chin. What I felt was hard and cold, until I realized that the thing that was under my chin was a gun barrel.

I looked back at Axel who had a ready to shoot look on his face.

"Did you really think that I would have followed you without at least expecting a fight or something after what you pulled at the Garage?" He asked rhetorically.

"Uuhh...no." I said.

"Than you're either too cocky for your own good or you're just really dumb." He said.

"So let me ask you this. Which is faster? You slitting my throat, or me pulling my trigger?" He said as he pushed his gun's barrel closer into my chin.

"Look now." I said as I began trying to defuse the situation. "Can we have a decent conversation without the violence?" I suggested as I slowly tried to removed my sword away from his throat, but I couldn't because he still had his gun on me.

"You expect to have decent conversation with me, when you just pulled a sword on me? Than you really are dumb." He said as my anger started to rise a bit.

"Buddy I've been stabbed, I've had my arm dislocated and relocated in about 30 seconds between each other, I've killed grimm with bare hands and do you really think a simple bullet is going to stop me so easily?" I stated obviously as Axel simply just stared coldly back into my eyes.

"You tell me?" Axel replied instantly

"Oh well i just pretty much did" I said as it was true i did.

"Oh wait that was rhetorical?" Axel questioned as i quietly felt my tail's pull out and flash bang

"I don't know? You tell me" I asked as my tail's pulled the pin and dropped the grenade

*clunk, clunk BANG!*

Suddenly everything went white and I couldn't hear anything but i knew what to do, quickly pulling my head back from the guns barrel my hand reached up and pushed his hand out of the way.

And with my eyes still closed i quickly threw my head forwards feeling the crunch of a nose on my forehead.

Staggering backwards, not from the head butt mind you, I quickly shook my head as everything slowly turned back normal, which was the sight first and then my hearing.

I looked down and saw Axel on the ground clutching his nose while he blinked away the blindness and looked over to me.

His slowly widened as if he was just registered something, I didn't know what but I really didn't care at the moment considering he was on the ground and I wasn't.

"Winning" I felt myself say out loud as my hearing slowly came back.

Axel slowly stood back up gun in hand as he just continued to stare.

"You are him, aren't you?" Axel said as his voice seemed to be shocked.

"I'mma who now?" I asked

"You're him, you're actually him." Axel said as he stepped back slightly as he looked like he saw a ghost.

"You're kinda not making any sense here mate." I said as I sheathed my sword

"You're him... you're Amv-"

"There you fucking are you faunas piece of shit!" suddenly Axel was interrupted as Rico the guy from before, remember the one that I just shoved his ass on the ground.

Easily if I will definitely add.

"Oh great, it's Rico and he's brought friends... wonderful." I said sarcastically as he casually walked towards me and Axel as he had gotten out of a car followed by 3 other goons as they all had guns in their hands.

'Sigh'

"The shit I do." I said pushing Axel away as I quickly jumped backwards dodging the oncoming gunfire.

Quickly landing on the ground, I quickly launched myself into a full on sprint towards one of the goons who had a machine gun in his hands. Pulling from the left to the right, I dodged their fire until I was right in front of the Rico and his goons. Grabbing Rico from the back of his head I pulled him downwards and kneed his head.

Letting go of his head before impact I sent him flying upwards back flipping once and slamming back first on top of the car.

"Next!" I yelled as I quickly leaned back dodging an oncoming stab from one of the goons as he had a small flip knife in his hand.

Quickly grabbing the goons hand, I pulled him over my shoulder and flipped him on the ground and quickly curb stomped his head into the ground.

After that, I was about to go for another guy until-

"BANG! BANG!"

I heard two loud gunshots from behind me, as two bullets whiz past me. I turned to see the source of the gunshots and saw Axel aiming his gun at my direction with smoke coming out of his gun's barrel.

"THUD!"

I heard a loud thud come from behind me and when I turn to look, I see another of Rico's goons lying on the ground in pain as he held his bleeding shoulder and had a bullet wound in his knee.

I also saw a gun right by him and it didn't take me long to realize that Axel had just basically saved my life from being riddled with holes.

After my realization, I quickly turned to the last goon in the bunch and saw that he was about to hit me. So I blocked his fist, then grabbed it then I spun him around and slammed him straight into the ground, making a few cracks in it.

"Come on, is this all you got?" I asked as I was honestly disappointed. I looked to the last guy that Axel wounded who was now nervous and shaky as hell. I couldn't help but chuckle evilly.

"Boo!" I yelled and watched as the goon quickly got up and ran away screaming in fear while I laughed my ass off.

"Ahahahahahaha!"

'Siiiiiiiigh'

"I'm so evil." I said with a grin on my face.

"Well... where were we Axel?" I asked looking back at Axel as I saw him staring at me with surprise.

"What?"

"You have two tails." he said pointing at me, I slowly looked over my shoulder and blinked and saw my tails that I had unwrapped a while ago and completely forgot to wrap them back up.

…

…

…

…

…

"OH COME ON!"

 **(A while later)**

So after the little scuffle with the thugs, Axel left back to work, but I ended following him wanting to know what he was about to say, but unfortunately for me is that something else happen.

While Axel and I were walking back to the Garage, I asked Axel what he meant about on how he knew me from earlier.

He told me that he will explain everything as soon as he's done with work for the day and he told me wait for him at a nearby Diner that he goes to.

I was about to ask him that he could've just told me now, but he did something I wasn't expecting.

'GRAB'

Axel had dug his hand into my bag and took out the last cheese covered bread...and he started eating it.

"HEY!" I shouted at him, as he looked at me with the bread still in his mouth before he took it out.

"What?"

"That's my bread you're eating." I said.

"Yeah, so." He said as if it didn't matter to him.

"So you can't just take it from me." I said in a matter of factly way, but he just waved it off.

"Consider this as payment for me saving your life just earlier." He said as he was about to turn around, but I stopped him.

"Hey man, I could've handle it."

"Uh huh." He said. "Look just meet at the Diner I told you about and I'll explain later on." After that he just turned around and started walking.

I tried to make him stop by getting in front of him, but unknown to me is that he had taken out a syringe and silently injected himself with it.

So when I was about to get close to him, he immediately turned around and punched me square in the face.

"CRUNCH!"

I fell down to the ground holding my face in intense pain from the punch.

"Aaahhh!" I ended screaming in pain as the punch felt as hard as when Yang punched me during our training sessions together.

I manage to look at Axel as he stood standing above.

He just stood there before saying.

"Diner now. Explanation later." He said before walking away. But before he got far he yelled to me.

"AND THAT WAS FOR THE FLASHBANG INCIDENT EARLIER!"

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

(3RD POV)

Axel and Hamish were slowly walking through the Emerald Forest as Axel had promise Hamish that he would explain everything during the walk and well... he did as the two didn't meet any resistance from the Grimm, the journey through the forest was a peaceful one.

"Sooooooooooo, you apparently know me and I'm actually my own figment of my own imagination all copy and pasted onto a word document that's posted on fanfiction and apparently you're kinda in the same position I'm in...just on a different level of awareness of everything going because some stupid bitch decided to send four of the most deadliest creatures from one of the single most dangerous games in the history of games thinking it was a wonderful idea to bring them here to Remnant filled with just the same horrors from basically every known mythology, and that bitch didn't think of the possibility that just because the beasts became human-

"Faunus." Axel said correcting Hamish.

Whatever, so anyway they ended up retain their own animalistic desires and their instinct on how to survive even without their tamer…..am I missing something here ooooor am I possibly letting everything that's happened to me get to my head a little too much." Hamish eventually said as he had basically summed up everything that had happened in both their lives.

"I'll be honest, I kind of expected you to freak out." Axel said slightly surprised at how well Hamish was taking this.

"Bitch please, I had a giant fucking 9 tailed fuckwit stuck in my stomach and I've been stabbed by the literal personification of one of the most badass protagonists in the history and waking up back in time in a different version of remnant after all that's happened to you, then everything else isn't so much of a surprise, no really it isn't a surprise" Hamish said as bluntly as he could put it making Axel slightly feel better about each other's situation.

"Still doesn't explain how you got here though" Axel said as he tried to figure out why Hamish was here in the first place.

"Ten times out of ten your fairy friend probably thought you'd need some help so she dragged me along during a time where I'd be the most vulnerable AKA my "not so death" wasn't like I was going to die for real" Hamish said with a snort.

"Uh yeeeaaahhh... about that…you actually did die." Axel said making stop and slowly stare at Axel in shock.

"…..oooooooooh well this is awkward" Hamish said scratching the back of his head

"Ah... no... actually after your kinda death, Levi came and revived you and well long story short you manage to make it through the Vytal festival and make it look like a cake walk well kinda, but you manage to also make it badass as shit." Axel said quickly making Hamish smile.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. you took on the grimm dragon and killed it 4th tail mode style." Axel said with a grin as Hamish froze as his eyes widen slightly.

"That sounds fucking awesome." Hamish said with a large grin, Axel watched Hamish as his head twitched.

"Why's your head twitching?" Axel asked suddenly.

"Huh, oh sorry been twitching and getting headaches from now and about, been happening for about a week now nothing too bad though." Hamish said as he shrugged it off carrying on walking, not noticing a confused look on Axel's face.

"Well alright just for future reference you're sure you can't hear the fox right now?" Axel asked not seeing Hamish's eyes roll.

"No, I can't no matter how much I try, which is practically never and I hope that it stays that way." Hamish said as he silently growled but stopped and sighed.

"Excuse me for a second." Hamish said as he took his bandana off, two large brown fox ears popped out as well as short brown curly hair.

'Sigh'

"Aahh much better." Hamish quietly muttered scratching his head a bit while his fox ears twitched slightly.

"Wow your ears are... uh… pretty big." Axel commented as he saw the fox ears were about 4 or 6 inches tall

"Yeah they are, not something I took real mind of well unless you talk about the beginning." Hamish said as he slowly stared at the ground with a frown.

Silence was evident but neither of the two decided to end it and focused more on walking until they made it to a cave.

"Well here's my home, hope it'll do until well I find something more appropriate." Axel explained as he introduced his current home to Hamish who was currently…looking around for something

"That's cool, but quick question."

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"Where's your bathroom?" Hamish asked in a nervous fashion while throwing axel off the loop.

"Uuuuuuuuuuh were in forest?" Axel said as Hamish just stared at him for a second before face palming.

"Yeah should have thought of that one. Anyway I'll be back in a minute and take care of this will ya!?" Hamish yelled as he threw his sword over to axel

Catching it he watched as Hamish walked into the forest.

"Honestly I didn't see that coming." Axel admitted to himself as he walked into the cave he was calling home….for now.

Chapter 3 End

* * *

 **Nicdragon8's A/N**

 **For the readers, the syringe that Axel had used earlier was the overdose syringe from 'Far Cry 4' where it doubles the player's attack damage, but also decrease their endurance in half.**

 **Amvmaster's A/N**

 **and please don't forget to leave** **a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and a review**

 **LATERS!**


	5. A hypothetical situation

**and here we are for yet another chapter**

 **disclaimer is as always we don't own this**

 **now on to the reading**

* * *

Chapter 4 start

 **(HAMISH'S POV)**

"So you're currently going after the **Snowblood Wolf**?" I asked Axel after we got ourselves talking about our current situation after I had told him on what I've been doing for the past week.

"As in the the same crazy predator bitch that tried to kill me a week ago?" I asked as I had slight shivers go down my spine. It wasn't like she scared me or anything, it's just that the girl just gave me this unnatural feeling that she should be bowing to me or something, which is weird.

"Yeah I do, I just have to kill that thing and move onto the next and then to next and well you get the picture." Axel said as he stared at the fire as it slowly cooked some meat from a deer I had found while I was out during my leak.

"I get that, but killing them? Really?" I asked pressing a certain concern I know very well about.

"It's the only way and what... you're saying that I can't kill anyone?" Axel asked narrowing his eyes at me.

Snorting, I couldn't help but agree with him. Yeah he can't kill no matter how many times he says he's killed, he has really killed not truly killed.

"Oh I'm not saying that." Ah fuck yeah I am.

"The what are you saying?" He asked.

"What I am saying is simply this. In 'Far Cry Primal' before I was ahem taken, you actually had the choice of killing animals and taming them….you see where I'm going with this?" I asked watching as Axel's expression went from confusion straight to realisation and then to confliction…..oh boy here we go.

"I don't think your idea is go-"

"Ok whoa whoa whoa gonna stop you there. I never said anything about ideas, I'm just saying if you had the choice presented to you, you could just tame them." I said hands in the air knowing fully well I may have stepped on something.

"You really think the choice is that simple? Taming literal breathing killing animals that destroy every living life in front of them and just let them off with a slap to the wrist?" Axel said as he started to look piss.

"What do you think? From my understanding you've managed to tame them before, so just think about it like this. What if these so called beast turned human had memories, you know, memories of times they had with the one person they had come to respect and that said someone who took their own time to tame them and take care of them." I said as I watched as Axel snorted.

"Maybe...maybe, but the situation changed." He said.

"How so?" I asked him.

"Because right now they're just animals with a human like bodies. Even though when I lived through Takars life, I'm pretty sure that they will attack me on sight." Axel said bitterly.

"And besides this is different." He said.

"Different how?" I asked.

"When I lived as Takar, I tamed them...well most of them, but these...these versions of the beast have been killed on sight without remorse, so you're what you just said doesn't apply to the ones here in Remnant." He said.

"And didn't you hear the news, they have been killing the moment they got here, and the military and huntsmen and huntresses can't do a thing about it."

"Come on, I mean they're powerful, but they can't be that powerful to take on seasoned warriors and not only that, but the military should be able to handle it." I said.

"Yeah? Well look how that went. People are dead and the number is rising everyday." He told me in a grim tone.

"Well how about you let me take them." I said but he just looked at me like I didn't know what I was saying.

"Really? Because the way I see it is that you think everything will just go your way, but guess what...is doesn't and I have learned that the hard way." He said.

"Yeah, well... it was just a hypothetical question, no need to take it too seriously." I said as I looked at the meat seeing at it was pretty cooked looking and pulled out a cheese bun.

After Axel took my last one from earlier, I went back to the bakery and bought some more, but in doing so I ended having less money than before.

"Hamish." Axel called to me as I turned to look at him.

"Yeah."

"If there is one thing you need to know about me, it's that I take everything seriously." He said looking at me with a serious look.

"Uuuhh...I think the meats done." I said as I turned to look back at the meat.

"Yeah, looks done." Axel said as he grabbed a meat stick and took a bite out of it

"Mmmmhmmmm yep done" Axel said as he passed me my own meat stick.

Grabbing it and taking a small bite I nodded in agreement it was done.

From there out the both of us were silent, nothing more could be said or done even if I knew there could be, hopefully tonight I could have a nice night's sleep, but that's just me being optimistic.

 **(Axel POV)**

After we had our meal, the both of us decided that it was time to get some sleep.

I offered Hamish to sleep inside my hut, but he just said that he'll just sleep on his jacket for the night.

So after that, I went into my hut to get some sleep. When I got inside, I put up all of my weapons on the gun rack and hung my jacket on it.

With all of my stuff put up, I went to my bed.

But when I got on it, I just got myself to thinking.

'He doesn't get it.' I thought back to my conversation I had earlier with Hamish.

'After everything I've been through to be able to handle the Great Beasts...he just doesn't get that when the situation comes, you have to learn that you can't take a serious risk.'

"I mean...taming them, that only worked on animals, but on people?' I mentally asked.

'They were given the ability to live as ordinary people and as ordinary people, they are able to use the same weapon that everyone else can...the goddamn brain, despite them returning to their natural instincts I don't know if my taming ability will be able to work on them.' I thought as I didn't even bother to test out if I'm still able to use my taming ability during my time in Remnant.

'But...I'll give it a shot with the SnowBlood Wolf, I mean come on to me she's basically the weakest of the four beast.' I thought as the only reason that the SnowBlood Wolf was strong in the first place was because they always fought in packs, but never alone.

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

(Hamish POV)

Waking up with a hangover felt better than what I was feeling right now, sitting up from position on the other side of the cave. I slowly looked around, the firepits flames was reduced to small embers, that weapon trade closet's lights were bright as ever and from the looks of it axel was still asleep.

Sighing silently I stood up picking up my jacket I had used as a pillow I quickly slid it on and looked over to the trading closet.

I thought back to what Axel told me before, acts just like a 'Far Cry 3' menu.

Slowly trailing over to closet I tapped the number pad, suddenly my eyes widened as a holographic menu from Far Cry just popped up in front of me.

Looking back at the still sleeping form of axel I turned back to the holographic menu and pressed the handgun option, suddenly just like 'Far Cry 3' a menu with the guns came up.

Smirking to myself, I quickly and quietly walked out of the cave making sure to go silently and remembering to take my sword, I made my way out of the cave as to not wake up Axel who was sleeping inside his hut.

Seeing as it was still dark must be about 5 in the morning, the horizon was a testament as it glowed orange in the distance.

Setting my sword on my back, I made sure that nothing was hindering my movement as I set off into the forest.

Might as well get some breakfast, that and it'll give me time for my head to adjust…again.

Walking into the forest I held a recurve bow in my hand I quietly made sure that D50 I had slid in between my loop belt wasn't going to be coming out anytime soon, the basic no stock 87 version of the 1887 was on my jacket in the mid back area and yeah everything was in place, I had 5 mags for the D50 in my jacket, at least handful of slugs in my cargo pants pocket and I swiped Axel's quiver holster that hung over my right shoulder right next to my sword.

All in all I was pretty much prepare, even though all I needed was a sword and a bow, I thought might as well be a bit more cautious for once.

Unlike a couple other times.

 _*BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_

Yeah not my best moments I admit, but you can only blame a guy for so long right?

Taking a deep breath I slowly let my nose and ears do the talking.

Taking in the early forest life and the small scents of the local fauna and animals in, I started to relax.

Slowly allowed my body to move on its own.

Something Qrow taught me was 'Let nature take you in, don't barge into nature and expect to do what you want to, allow it to guide you.'

Remembering the lesson, I slowly heard twigs snapping lightly to my right.

Moving my body around slowly I grabbed an arrow and notched it into the bow's string, opening my eyes I saw a small brown patch in the distance, I couldn't tell how far it was, but I made a good guess that I was in range.

Aiming the bow I slowly pulled the string back, making sure to aim the red dot sight at the brown patch respectfully, I took a slow inhale of air and held it for 5 seconds and when I exhaled I let go of the string sending the arrow flying…..into a tree.

Watching the deer's head pop up and looking directly at me it quickly turn tailed and ran.

…

…

…

"Well this is awkward." I muttered in disappointment, I mean I know haven't used a bow since well a long time ago but…..you know what no I suck end of story.

Sighing I put the bow over my shoulder and pulled out the 87 and cocked the lever.

"Let's try hunting the less fashionably way." I said walking through the forest this time following the deer that ran away as there is a possibility that if there is one there must be more somewhere.

Following the tracks I slowly felt my ears twitch every now as I heard small twigs break every now and again, but I stopped as I heard water nearby, smiling slightly I moved towards the source of the water, you know when there's waters, there's animals, grimm and other sorts basic nature for you.

Slowly moving I spotted a river nearby, not too thick or rapid just a lazy old river.

Smiling slightly I made small steps towards it, but stopped and got down. My ears quickly picked up a low growl near me, peeking slightly out through the bush I watched as a normal looking Beowolf walked out of the tree line on the other side of the river, slowly walking to the water as its head twitched every 5 seconds. Small wounds littered its entire body, it was mostly scratch marks, but from the looks of its demeanor it had just went through hell.

'Hmmm wonder how that happened? Unless of course….' I thought as I suddenly caught something in the air.

My eyes narrowed as a familiar scent popped up as the wind gently blew right past me.

'I recognize this scent.' I thought as I continued to watch the Beowolf.

The Beowolf froze as its eyes widened and slowly turned around with its shaking body, I heard small whimpers come from the Beowolf as it seemed to be afraid.

My tails went stiff and puffed up as I continued to watch silently.

*WOOOOOSH!*

Suddenly there she was, white fur like shirt and shorts as her long clawed hands hit the ground with a thud, her long white hair flowed freely as her eyes, her red eyes glared at the prey in front of her.

The Beowolf staggered backwards in an attempt to escape from the horrid beast that most definitely ripped the beowolves pack to shreds.

Slowly I felt my hands on the lever action shotgun tightened remarkably while my body started to charge again.

Claws grew longer, my teeth grew sharper and my eyes I could feel them start to burn red.

I shook in anticipation of a fight while watching as the predator lunged and ripped the Beowolf's throat like paper, the action seem to make me want to fight this predator.

But I stopped, basically froze as the Beowolf finally died and turned to ash. I saw the predator collapse onto the ground on her hands and knees, breathing in and out rapidly.

That's when I actually saw her, not that predator, but as a girl, her arms covered in gashes of blood and scar, her legs covered in slight bit marks. It looked like someone had just picked her up and threw into an arena filled with beowolves.

I gulped silently as I saw her fell on her side as her breathing got worse.

"Shit" I muttered quickly forgetting the instinct to fight, forgetting who this thing was, forgetting how I wanted to kill this thing and get rid of existence and ran out of my hiding spot, quickly jumping over the river and running over to this girl's side.

My first initial reaction was grabbing and holding her close, my hand on her head as I felt how she had a bad fever like really bad, looking at her face closely I saw how she had large black rings under her eyes, lack of sleep most likely caused by the constant threat of grimm around the Emerald Forest.

When I pulled her to my lap I instantly felt how she weighed and she was light and I mean anorexic light, I could feel her bones and I could finally how skinny this girl was. Jesus she looks like she hasn't eaten all day.

The only thing I most likely couldn't find wrong with her was the fact she was most likely not dehydrated since there's a river nearby and with the way she had tracked that straggler I can say she was able to take of her own slightly.

But if she's able to keep hydrated, then how come she's so thin, unless-

My eyes widened as I remembered what Axel told me before when that stupid fairy decided to reincarnate them into humans. Humans in time have had a difficult time in digesting raw meat and since this girl has been out here and with the mentality that she's still a wolf, she doesn't know this in fact you could say the only way Axel is able to survive off raw meat's is because his body had instantly adapted to the change where this girl hasn't.

I then realised something else, if this girl beast's body hasn't adapted to this then the other 3 haven't either, well maybe not since it's mostly that sabretooth considering the mammoth and the bear eat vegetation, they are more likely to survive, but there are plants that humans can't eat, not without getting sick.

Thinking about all of this I look back down to the girl and realised how dangerous this world really was to them, it was because the Grimm...well mostly it's because it's Remnant's environment.

"Damn, just when I thought things couldn't get anymore complicated this shit happens" I said as I felt more and more irritated at how dire we now had to find these beasts while not having to deal with Salem and her merry band of fuckwits.

Looking back at the girl, I sighed and placed her back on the ground, once done I pulled out two things, first was a health syringe I had stolen(not kidding) and the rest of the cook meat from last night.

Injecting the syringe into the girl's arm I watched as her face slowly had a bit of colour on her face while the gashes and scratches slowly closed up and turned into scars, jesus these are some powerful things.

After that I placed the meat on top of her stomach and placed her hands over it, hopefully when she wakes up she'll eat it and feel better.

This is pretty much all I can do for the girl without taking her back to Axel cave and well since last night's conversation, I'm bit sceptical on him finally killing the SnowBlood Wolf.

So with that, I left her there to rest and went back to finding me and Axel some breakfast.

"This better not come and bite me in the ass later." I said as I continued to walk away from the beast of Far Cry.

But unknown to me was that was an owl flying up in the sky that had seen the entire thing.

Chapter 4 end

* * *

 **phew that took more than a while to write**

 **hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and a review**

 **LATERS!**


End file.
